Adelaide
Adelaide '''is a Female Majin living on Earth and is a student of West Kai, who periodically comes to Earth to train a new generation of Fighters. Appearance Personality Adelaide is tomboyish, violent, and a merciless girl who enjoys humiliating her opponents in fights. She can often be found trying to lure her fellow students into a brawl to have a fight at school. However, after loosing to Mizuna and befriending her, she does seem to have become a better person while retaining her previously listed qualities. To illustrate this point, she even took it upon herself to teach Mizuna how to use street-fighting techniques while fighting stronger opponents. Because she is often described as tomboyish by other characters, Adelaide is often laughed at or teased when she shows or says something sensitive or feminine. While she is not at all vain, she can become quite angry when someone insults her beauty. Adelaide greatly respects human life, and hates those who take it for granted. Though often rude and foul-mouthed, she shows a tremendous amount of respect to those that she recognizes to be more skilled in combat than she is, such as the case with her and West Kai. Adelaide hates, above all else, being treated as weak because she is a girl because she feels that a woman can be just as powerful, if not more so, than a man can be in battle. This puts her at odds with the various males she tends to come across that refuse to attack women. She is very conscious of her sexuality, causing her to hate women who openly flaunt their bodies, much like Mizuna usually does to get what they want, who, despite being close friends with, considers her to be wasting her assets on something she could just as easily attain with her fists. Adelaide also states she hates women that rely on others to save them and believes that women should rely on their own strength in order to fend for themselves. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''High Ki Output: Being of the Majin Race, it should come as to no suprise that she possesses an incredible amount of Ki. It has been noted that at times of great stress or excitement, Adelaide's energy levels grow to rival that of a Super Saiyan 2 Class Fighter. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Despite training at a Martial Arts School, Adelaide does not practice an actual form of martial arts, but instead relies on instinct and street fighting. She is not above using dirty tactics like throwing dirt in an opponent's eyes or kicking them in the groin before overcoming them with a series of swifts jabs.Adelaide's fighting style has saved her on more than one occasion as she is able to figure out the safest routes to take when escapng an enemy as well as knowing which path will allow her to sneak up on the foe with a surprise attack. : ]]Super Human Strength: Adelaide possesses an absurd amount of strength, she is capable of exerting a level of strength that would most quake in fear. In battle, Adelaide relies more on her brute strength rather than using her spiritual techniques to defeat her foes. Utilizing swift punches and kicks in combination with various grabs and throws, Adelaide usually heavily injures her tagets beyond recognition in a matter of moments. Techniques Flight: She posseses the ability to utilize Ki to propel herself into flight. Solar Flare: Using her Ki she can mimic the properties of the Sun itself and create a blinding light capable of disorienting opponents, allowing her to get away from a potential dangerous situation. Ki Blast: : Ki Spheres: : Kiai: Absorption: Grave Driver: Body Modification and Regeneration: : Four Witches Technique: Adelaide uses her body modification capablities in order to gain access to this technique. Instead of using it to gain a new pair of arms on her back, Adelaide instead uses this technique to split her antennae into four separate pieces that she can control just as well as the rest of her body. Chocolate Beam: Vanishing Beam: Category:Majin Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:West Kai Student Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Student Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Dragon Ball Unmei